project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Elite Four Lorelei/FRLG
Lorelei is the first member of the Indigo Plateau gauntlet. Her team consists of: Level 52 'Dewgong ('Surf/'Ice Beam'/'Hail'/'Safeguard'), Level 51 Cloyster (Spikes/'Dive'/'Hail'/'Protect'), Level 52 'Slowbro ('Ice Beam/'Surf'/'Amnesia'/'Yawn'), Level 54 Jynx (Doubleslap/'Ice Punch'/'Lovely Kiss'/'Attract'), Level 54 'Lapras ('Body Slam/'Confuse Ray'/'Surf'/'Ice Beam'). Your reward for defeating her is passage to the next portion of the gauntlet and 5,400 Poke Dollars. Tips for Beating Lorelei * Bring Electric type moves and/or Pokemon: Four-fifths of Lorelei's team is weak to Electric. Further, her fifth Pokemon, Jynx, is exceptionally frail and could fall easily to neutral Electric moves powered by sufficient stats. Therefore, you greatly help your own chances by bringing Pokemon that can capitalize on this flaw. * Don't become over reliant on tanking: '''Lorelei's Pokemon are designed to punish passivity; Slowbro can boost its own bulk, Lapras can inflict confusion, Jynx can spread several annoying statuses, and Dewgong and Cloyster can both set the Hail weather, which damages non-Ice-type Pokemon at the end of every turn. As such, while it isn't horrible to try to tank your way through this battle, do make sure that you're dealing good damage back in addition to sponging hits. * '''Be wary of chip damage: Between Cloyster's Spikes, the Hail weather, and your teammates hitting themselves in confusion, your Pokemon could potentially take a lot of damage before Lorelei's Pokemon even attack them. Therefore, any measures you can take to avoid taking these extra forms of damage, or minimize your exposure to them, are helpful. Defeat Cloyster before it can set up Spikes (its low Special Defense is a big bull's eye for you to hit) or, failing that, use the fact that Flying types and Pokemon with the Levitate Ability are immune to Spikes. Only Ice types are immune to Hail damage, but if you use powerful attacks the battle will be shorter and the weather damage less impactful. * Don't over rely on status: 'Lorelei's lead, Dewgong, packs Safeguard to prevent status ailments from affecting the team for five turns; further, Lorelei herself packs several Full Restores that can wipe away the statuses you inflict in an instant. Direct attack damage is the superior means of winning this fight. Good Pokemon to Use *'Electric types: As mentioned above, strong Electric attacks are a very good start towards success in this fight. Electric type Pokemon, which get STAB on those moves, are probably the best choice for raw power (aside from exceptional sweepers like Alakazam and Gengar, who can run Electric coverage). Special mention goes to Magneton, whose secondary Steel typing grants it a resistance to Ice-type attacks. *'Powerful Sweepers:' As stated above, direct damage is the best way to defeat Lorelei. The best way to deal direct damage is with sweepers, Pokemon that excel at doing lots of damage quickly. Pokemon like Alakazam, Gengar, Gyarados, and Starmie are all good examples of this class of team member. *'Special Tanks:' If you feel the need to have a strong, hit-sponging fallback or don't have a premium sweeper, you'll want to have a Pokemon with great special bulk, since almost all of Lorelei's damage-dealing moves are special. Pokemon like Snorlax, Slowbro (with its resistance to Water and Ice attacks), and Gyarados are good examples. Category:Boss Fights Category:Kanto Category:Elite Four Category:FireRed/LeafGreen Category:To be reviewed